Divertida vida de colegial
by Morin-chan
Summary: Não é só estudar, tem que divertir."Sawa" Todos os personagens tendo uma vida de colegial. Sawa já terminou as tarefas que tinha? "Kent"
1. Prólogo 00

Prólogo 00

A história se passará em um outro mundo diferente do original de Amnesia os personagens terão entre um a dois anos de diferença cada, estarão no colegial. O local que acontecerá no condomínio de alta classe Morino que um bairro fechado com dez casas no total com uma praça no final que dá na casa cinco e seis formando um u no local. Também ha academia Getsu que vem deste do pré escolar até faculdade uma parte dos acontecimentos acontecerão na academia aonde os personagens vão estudar.

Os personagens:

Shin

Toma

Ukyo

Ikki

Kent

Heroine

Orion

Mine

Sawa

Rika

Waka

Alice OC

Ártemis OC


	2. Prólogo 01

Prólogo 01

Sobre os personagens, será dito um pouco sobre eles em que casa estarão vivendo no condomínio.

Sinopse:

Rika vive com a família composta do pai, mãe e sua irmã mais nova Mine moram na casa dois, Rika gosta muito de tirar fotos como modelo muito refinada gosta de sair com sua irmã e com a Sawa sua melhor amiga. Ama muito Ikki mas não tem a coragem necessária para contar ainda, espera uma oportunidade que sempre deixa passar. Rika está cursando o terceiro ano do colegial e focando para faculdade de letras.

Mine vive com seus pais e sua irmã, um pouco diferente de sua irmã gosta de ser o centro das atenções no local, gosta de fazer charme para o Ikki mesmo sabendo os sentimentos da sua irmã. Mine está cursando o primeiro ano do colegial.

Ukyo vive com seus pais e com seu irmão problemático Ikki nas casa nove, pois tem que aguentar uma avalanche de perguntas das garotas por causa do irmão mais novo. Ukyo é amigo de Rika que sempre tira fotos e deseja ser um fotografo profissional é amigo de Kent. Ukyo é reservado e amigável muito tímido mas quando fica amigo, o que precisar ele está para o que precisar. Está cursando o terceiro ano do colegial está na mesma sala de Rika está tentando fazer faculdade de fotografia.

Ikki irmão mais novo de Ukyo, tem uma facilidade de conquistar as garotas. Muito extrovertido gosta de enigmas, achando um amigo fiel para isso, o Kent que tem que sempre puxar a orelha do Ikki em algumas das situações do colégio. Ikki está no segundo ano do colegial dando trabalho.

Kent vive com sua família composta do pai, mãe e dois irmãos na casa seis, é o Irmão mais velho de Sawa e Shin, bons nos estudos talentoso na parte de lógica, uma pessoa reservada e seria não é de perder tempo com brincadeiras como seu amigo Ikki, gosta de ser ditador na educação dos seus irmão mais novos, só que o único que está seguindo a linha é o Shin. Kent está cursando o terceiro ano do colegial e já conseguiu uma vaga na faculdade para o curso de matemática, por sua impecável notas.

Sawa irmã mais nova de Kent e velha do Shin, divertida um pouco bagunceira, fora da linha de estudos mas sempre com medo de ouvir sermão de Kent, é uma garota que tem um sorriso refrescante que faz qual quer pessoa ficar alegre rapidamente, melhor amiga de Rika e Mine gosta de puxar o Shin junto para aprontar que com isso sempre vem sermão de Kent por não chegar no horário em casa. Sawa tem um pequeno Hobby que é coletar informações de seus amigos e vender para os garotos de modo que sempre dá certo. Sawa está no segundo ano do colegial e está na mesma sala que Ikki.

Shin o irmão mais novo de Sawa e Kent, um pouco grosseiro ao geral com quem não conhece, um pouco possa ser culpa da educação de Kent, mas o garoto é amável e protetor quando precisar ser. Tem um imã para confusão deste que seja na academia como fora dela mas nunca no condomínio, é um grande amigo de Mine e amigo de Rika e de sua irmã que o puxa para aprontar. Está no primeiro ano do colegial está na mesma sala de Mine.

Toma vive com seus pais e irmãos, irmão mais velho de Heroine e Orion, ele é muito alegre e divertido faz amigos com facilidade. Toma é meio irmão de Heroine e Orion são filhos do mesmo pai, mãe diferente. Muito protetor para os irmãos ama Heroine mas, tenta trabalhar esse lado de super protetor. Só vão aparecer no segundo ou terceiro capitulo. Está no terceiro ano do colegial está pensando em cursar advocacia.

Heroine irmã mais nova do Toma e mais velha do Orion, carinhosa com os irmãos e com os outros sempre tem facilidade de se adaptar no colégio e na vizinhança como um dom, é meia irmã de Toma e irmã de Orion. Está no segundo ano do colegial se esforça para ser dedicada nos estudo como Toma.

Orion o irmão mais novo de Toma e Heroine, é muito cuidadoso com a irmã como, com o irmão, é brincalhão gosta de animar todos em sua volta tem uma facilidade de fazer amigos de todas as idades. Está no ginasial sempre pedindo ajuda para o Toma e Heroine nos exercícios.

Waka vive na casa um é o sindico do condomínio tem alguma ligação com um dos personagens, na maioria das vezes está fora trabalhando e só dando sua presença no final de semana. Ainda sem registo de quem mais more com ele.

Alice uma OC criada para fazer casal com um personagem, vive com a família que consiste de pai e mãe e sua irmã mais nova, Alice aparecerá no sexto ou oitavo capitulo. Ela é a irmã mais velha está voltando com a família para o Japão definitivo, depois de viver na Suíça, ela é dedicada no que faz seja no estudo ou no trabalho. Gosta de culinária sempre aprontando sobremesas para sua irmã Ártemis, tem paixão por palavras cruzadas, observar as estrelas e música toca alguns instrumentos. Alice se mostrar muito reservada e não gosta que fiquem em cima dela, pensa varias vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa para quem não conhece. Está no segundo ano do colegial.

Ártemis outra OC criada para fazer grupo com outro personagem, aparecer junto com sua irmã Alice, diferente de sua irmã ela é meiga e comunicativa com quem seja gosta de desenhar e de bichinho de pelúcia. Está no ginasial.


	3. Vizinhos, amigos

Parece que quase todo os dias serrem sempre iguais para Sawa sempre puxando o seu irmão Shin para sair junto com a Mine, Rika e Ukyo para a praça do condomínio para conversar e aprontar deixando de lado obrigações como estudar e fazer a tarefa de casa e depois ouvindo os sermões do Kent no começo da noite como se fosse o tutor no lugar do que o irmão mais velho. Shin só se importava quando Sawa o largaria de vez para deixa-lo passar mais tempo trancado no seu quarto para fazer suas coisas, já não era uma garotinho chorão sem auto-estima.

- Oi, Sawa quero ir embora.

- Não, pode ficar se não eu vou…

- Ok, entendi. Mas que droga Sawa.

Shin fica de braços cruzados emburrado com a ameaça de sua irmã, Rika, Mine e Ukyo estão sentados no banco olhando as fotos tiradas na semana passada Rika sempre sonhando que um dia possa ser uma grande modelo e muito famosa para que Ikki percebe-se a linda mulher que nunca enxergou em sua frente. Ukyo sonhando em ser um fotografo profissional e viajar pelo mundo, trabalhando duro agora que é só um amador. Mine sempre dando força para sua irmã e Ukyo e sempre de olho no Shin gostava dele mas, não quer dar o braço a torcer de se declarar primeiro sendo orgulhosa, e Sawa coletando mais informações para vender para os garotos e garotas da escola e trocando com a suas amigas.

No quarto do Ikki, Kent fica reclamando para seu amigo volta-se a responder seu enigma que é largado pelo video game, já que tinham uma aposta rolando entre eles quem perde-se teria uma punição do vencedor, mas no final terminava os dois jogando video game, até o alarme do celular do Kent toca-se para ir para casa. Ikki sempre enrolando Kent quando não sabia a resposta do enigma na hora que sempre fugia para os jogos para pensar e dar a resposta certa, tinha medo da punição que seu amigo havia planejado poderia querer acabar com sua popularidade com as garotas, diferente do amigo que mal tinha popularidade com as garotas.

- Ken, quem foi o idiota que fez essa nossa disputa? Vou quebrar a cara dele.

- Foi você, Ikkyu. Me chamando de CDF no refeitório na frente de todo mundo quando viu o anuncio das melhores notas da academia.

- Hahahaha. Tinha me esquecido. Que tal um tratado de paz e acabar com essa briga?

- De jeito nenhum, você me chamou para luta. Só vou parar quando um de nós ganhar.

- Ora, ora pisei no campo minado.

Kent ria do comentario do amigo.

* * *

_**Off : De Kent, um dia conquistarei.**_

**Kent no quarto estudando e Sawa chega de mansinho.**

**Kent: - O que quer?**

**Sawa: - Tsh, quase consegui.**

**Kent: - Iria vender meu enigma antes de mostrar a meu rival.**

**Sawa: - Se eu não consigo sua biografia para vender para as garotas, tenho que achar outros meios.**

**Kent: - Vende sobre mim para as garotas, e ainda fica querendo que responda aquele questionário, sou seu irmão você sabe muito bem sobre mim.**

**Sawa: - É o que acha, se soube-se não estaria aqui querendo roubar o seu enigma para ter uma grana extra.**

**Kent: - Sou tão visível é o que Ikki diz.**

**Sawa: - E ainda você cai, no que ele diz.**

**Kent não entende o que Sawa estava insinuando e volta a reformular s enigmas para a próxima disputa e ela sai do quarto sem nada de novo.**


	4. História de terror, é falsa?

_**No final de cada fic terá um Off dos personagens, ligando o próximo ou uma futura fic.**_

* * *

Um domingo de tarde todos os jovens estava juntos no parque conversando até que um deles tinha lago para contar, sobre o lugar.

**Ikki: **- Pessoal hoje vou contar sobre um relato verdadeiro que aconteceu neste lugar.

**Sawa: **- AH! Ikki, diga que não é história de terror?

**Ikki: **- E sim, Sawa.

**Shin: **- Todos tem que estar ouvindo se não vai ter graça.

**Mine: **- Anda logo Ikki.

**Ikki: **- Ok. Aonde ninguém teve coragem de entrar a noite, principalmente na lua cheia na casa cinco. Eu descobri que a casa foi comprada muito antes de ser construída, os donos compararam e quando estava pronta para morar acontece um acidente fatal com o casal no caminho de chegar aqui. Dizem as pessoas mais antigas terem visto o espirito do casal vagando pela casa e nunca foi vendida pela família com medo que a iria caia neles e venham os assombrar quem compara e a família que vendeu.

**Sawa: **- Aaaaahhhhh! Quero ir para casa agora, vamos Shin.

**Mine: **- Rika vamos embora estou com medo.

**Kent: **- Ikkyu quem que contou sobre isso?

**Ikki: **- Foi o porteiro do condominio.

**Rika: **- Eu soube que o casal morreu na casa, e não num acidente.

**Ukyo: **- Eu acho que nenhuma dessas histórias é verdade, eu acho que os donos estão morando em outro lugar quem sabe um dia vendam para alguém ou retornem.

**Shin: **- Ikki com essas história fez as garotas ficarem com medo. Idiota.

No final a história e acabada e fica no mistério se o que souberam foi mentira ou verdade, mas foi uma assombração para as garotas em algumas noites.

* * *

_**Off: Rika noite sem dormir**_

**Rika se prepara para dormir quando Mine vem a seu quarto.**

**Mine: - Rika, eu posso dormir com você?**

**Rika: - Mine, você não é mais uma menininha. Já é uma mulher.**

**Mine: - Então não quero que reclame se eu for dormir com a luz acessa.**

**Mine faz uma careta e mostra a língua para irmã que fica sozinha no quarto e quando desliga luz e vai dormir sente algo gelado tocar sua nuca e corre para debaixo da coberta com a lanterna acordada não conseguindo dormir ficando acordada até o amanhecer. **


	5. Novos vizinhos

Fazia duas semanas deste a História contada do Ikki e Rika sobre a casa cinco do condomínio foi esquecido com os novos vizinhos na casa dez já na parte da manhã chega o caminhão de mudança e caixas eram levadas para dentro, Ikki ficava observando as vezes a movimentação na metade da tarde, chega um carro e sai um casal e logo um rapaz, um garoto e por ultimo uma garota. Ikki diz ter tirado a sorte grande uma nova garota bonita e deveria informar os outros mandando mensagem de textos para todos (novos vizinhos, temos que se reunir).

Passava uma hora depois da mensagem todos os sete no parque conversando.

**Rika:** - Então Ikki, diz o que viu para nos reunir tão depressa?

**Ikkyu: **- Bem se eu passasse na frente dos meus amigos diriam que estou trapaceando não é Shin.

**Shin:** - Hump! Idiota, que gosta de se achar.

**Sawa:** - Que seja, ignore o Shin continue o que soube.

**Ikkyu:** - A nova família consiste de cinco pessoas dois garotos e uma garota.

Ikki dá uma piscada, Sawa faz um sinal positivo que faria um resumo parcial sobre ela e sairia caro para Ikki ser o primeiro, os outros não dão tanta importância até ele ressaltar algo.

**Ikki:** - A garota é muito linda, para informação de você perdedores e eu vou conquistar o coração da gatinha.

**Kent:** - Isso foi uma indireta para uma disputa Ikkyu?

**Ukyo:** - Kent não caia na conversa do cabeça oca do meu irmão, é isso que quer.

**Ikki:** - Você fala isso porque não a viu quando todos a virem vai sair um mar de sangue neste lugar pela gatinha.

**Shin:** - Eu vou para casa.

**Ikki:** - Ei Shin, já está desistindo antes de tentar?

**Kent:** - É muita propaganda, acho que vou com Shin.

**Ikki:** - Até você Ken, achava que tinha aceitado disputar pela garota?

Ikki provocando Shin e Kent para ficar e participar, mas os dois ignoram e voltam para casa deixando Sawa para depois saber do que perderam depois que saíram.

**Mine:** - Ikki, deixando de lado essa disputa dá para contar sobre os garotos são rapazes?

**Ikki:** - Como esperado da Mine. Só um é rapaz o outro é um garotinho.

Ikki dando uma piscada de olho para Mine que pula da alegria e Sawa só passa a mão na cabeça sabendo o problema seria, a Mine não vai parar de falar sobre o rapaz até conseguir algo.

**Sawa:** - Bem vamos ter sorte se eles estudarem na academia como nós não acha?

**Mine:** - Com certeza Sawa, assim podemos ser amigos deles.

**Ikki:** - Agora acaba a sessão do jovens do condomínio Morino.

Ikki bate as mão acabando a conversa por enquanto e o restante que estavam ali voltam para suas casas.

Na casa dez aonde estavam se acomodando em, sua nova casa Toma, Heroine e Orion estavam arrumando seus quartos e depois outras partes da casa como prometido a seus pais, e se preparava para o dia seguinte que conheceria o local que iriam estudar. No final da noite os três se reinem no quarto do mais velho para conversar.

**Orion:** - Espero que a gente consiga varios amigos, né.

**Toma:** - Sim Orion, aqui no condomínio também.

**Heroine:** - Espero que a escola seja traquina e fácil, amigos tenho certeza que teremos.

**Toma:** - Heroine só se preocupa com os estudos e mais nada.

**Heroine:** - É.

Os três riem no final achando estranho a conversa que estavam fazendo eram para se acostumar já que sempre estão viajando de um cidade para outra por causa do trabalho de seu pai.

* * *

_**Off Um dia de Sawa.**_

**Sawa preparando fichas sobre os novos vizinhos.**

**- Ok, venha informações e dinheiro para a querida Sawa. HHAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Kent abre a porta do quarto da Sawa preocupado achando que algo tinha acontecido com sua irmã, parado na porta vendo que estava tudo bem. Era só um susto pelo jeito ela havia lembrado que tinha muita tarefa para fazer.**

**Kent: - Sawa menos barulho, está tirando minha concentração nos estudos. E mais uma coisa, já fez o dever de casa?**

**Sawa: AAhh! Esqueci. MEU DEUS O QUE EU FAÇO? KENT!?**

**Sawa chorando para o irmão, para ver se ele a ajudaria desta vez.**

**Kent: Faça. Comece a fazer os exercícios e principalmente calada.**

**Shin: Oi, está me atrapalhando para estudar Sawa, Kent o que fez desta vez?**

**Kent: Nada, ela que está fazendo uma turbulência por esquecer a tarefa de casa.**

**Shin: Sawa sua Idiota. **

**Shin se vira e bate a porta do quarto e Kent sai deixando Sawa chorando que vai ficar até madrugada estudando.**

**Sawa: - Porque meus irmãos não me ajudam nestes momentos. Buuuuaaaaaa!**

**Shin e Kent: - SAWA!**


	6. Os novatos

Toma, Heroine e Orion chegam na academia Getsu no bloco leste ficava o ginasial aonde Orion começa a pegar o caminho para chegar na sua nova sala e confirmando que no final da escola esperaria os dois naquele local perto do chafariz da entrada, no bloco norte ficava o colegial aonde Toma e Heroine seguiram juntos e se separando por um andar.

**_Pov Heroine_**

Heroine chega na sua sala e se apresenta para os alunos da sala que no canto uma garoto estava festejando. Ikki estava tão feliz que a garota estava na mesma sala que ele até que Sawa cutuca ele.

**Sawa:** - Ei, por que toda festa?

**Ikkyu:** - É ela, a garota que falei ontem, que sorte.

**Sawa:** - Vai começar a comprar briga com o restante não vou salvar ninguém.

**Ikkyu**: - Sim, sim, vou me controlar, ou não.

Heroine segue para a carteira vazia atrás do Ikki e no lado de Sawa que acena para dar boas vindas e Heroine sorri. e Sawa puxa sua mesa para ficar junto com Heroine para ajudar na matéria.

_**Pov Toma**_

No andar de cima Toma se apresenta para classe que ganha uma grande atenção deste a professora como as garotas por ser bonito Rika fica interessada pelo novato tinha um sorriso refrescante de não ser quase notado.

**Ukyo:** - Chegou mais um rapaz para competir com Ikki na academia.

**Kent:** - Hum, já estou vendo que possa ser o novo vizinho do condomínio.

**Rika:** - Que seja é carismático como Ikki.

**Ukyo: **- Rika já se apaixonou pelo novato, tocou seu grande amor?

**Rika:** - Nunca.

Kent e Ukyo só olham pro outro querendo acreditar no que amiga dizia, Rika pergunta para o novato se não quer fazer grupo para não ficar perdido por enquanto e Toma aceita na hora que faz ela ficar vermelha de vergonha e diz que no lanche apresenta seus amigos.

_**Pov Orion**_

Orion chega na frente da porta com medo misturado com nervosismo respira fundo e abre a porta todo alegre dando bom dia a todos e se apresenta para seus novos colegas, sendo a novidade e fazendo vários amigos na sala como sempre foi.

No lanche Orion ficou com seu novo amigos conversando e dizendo aonde já via morado por causa do trabalho de seu pai que sempre são deslocado para algumas cidades a cada um ou dois anos mas diz que desta vez é para ficar permanente.

**Pov Normal**

No refeitório do colegial Toma e Heroine ficam juntos com os seus novos colegas que se encontram com mais dois de outra classe.

**Sawa:** - Bem vou apresentar, esse é o Kent e Shin meus irmãos, Rika, Mine, Ukyo e Ikki. Essa é a Heroine.

**Heroine**: - Prazer em conhecer todos. Esse é meu irmão Toma, essa é a Sawa.

**Toma: **- Prazer em conhece-los, mas para os rapazes fique longe da minha irmãzinha.

Os rapazes ficam calados com a ameaça do Toma, as garotas estavam gostando do Toma ser popular e lindo.

No final do colégio Toma e Heroine estavam chegando no ponto de encontro e Orion acena para os dois perguntando como tinha sido o dia deles que confirma muito bom e pergunto para o garotinho que disse melhor não seria, e logo atrás dos irmão mais velhos um grupo de pessoas.

**Heroine:** - Orion esse são Sawa, Mine, Rika, Shin, Ikki, Ukyo e Kent moram no mesmo condomínio que a gente.

**Orion:** - Prazer em conhecemos e cuidem bem de mim.

**Rika:** - Que gracinha, ne Mine.

**Mine: **- Sim, dá vontade de ter um irmãozinho.

Sawa ria do comentário de suas amigas achando exagerado mas todos eles voltam juntos conversando sobre muitas coisas perguntas de vários tipos.

* * *

_**Off Sawa, achievement conquistado.**_

**Sawa na casa de Heroine ajudando nos exercícios, para um momento.**

**Sawa: - Heroine que tal me contar um pouco sobre você, em troca posso contar o que quiser sobre mim como dos outros.**

**Heroine: - É? O que quer saber?**

**Sawa: - Bem, pode começando dizendo dia de nascimento, altura, peso acho que o peso ninguém conta fica no mistério, seus hobbys e etc.**

**Depois de saber o que queria, Sawa encontra alguém de guarda na frente de sua casa.**

**Ikki: - Conseguiu?**

**Sawa: - Com quem acha que está falando, tenho varias minas de ouro agora só falta o valor certo.**

**Ikki: - Glup! De quanto estamos falando?**

**Sawa: tem varios valores.**

**Mostrando envelopes confidenciais sobre a nova garota, a porta abre e o temor chega na Sawa.**

**Kent: - Sawa demorou muito, já para dentro. E o que quer com a Sawa, Ikkyu?**

**Sawa: - Sim senhor.**

**Ikki: - Nada, Hahahaha, por que acha que tenho algo com a sua irmã.**

**Kent: - As informações que ela tem eu acho.**

**Sawa passa por Kent e entra em casa e faz pelas costa do Irmão uns códigos para o Ikki como (Desculpa, depois a gente vê.) e Ikki sente derrotado no momento voltando para sua casa.**


	7. Um dia de caos

Semanas haviam passado mas parecia que tinham chegando ontem por causa dos garotos, Toma estava com algum assunto não resolvido com o Kent, por causas de algumas vezes ver Heroine ficar atrás do rapaz, parecendo ter alguma coisa entre eles. Kent não tinha interesse pela garota só estava ajudando nos exercícios de matemática e física, dando facilitares para os outros garotos.

Ikki estava tentando conquistar a garota mas sempre dava errado com varias garotas o atrapalhando e dando a impressão que era um conquistador barato querendo ter mais uma como trofeu.

_**Pov Shin**_

Essa manhã parecia que tudo estava dando errado acordou atrasado mal conseguiu comer a torrada seu cabelo estava com uma mecha rebelde que não queria ficar no lugar fazendo pensar.

"Não deveria sair da cama, já que lá estava bem aconchegante" mal coloca os pés na academia e já se mete em encrenca no corredor.

- Ei moleque, ajoelha e peça perdão.

**Shin:** - Não.

- Ei eu não estou pedindo estou mandando.

- Cara para, esquece ele. O irmão dele é do conselho estudantil aquele alto mal encarado.

- Está achando que tenho medo daquela girrafa de mau humor.

- Não é isso esqueça. Ei foi mal não liga o meu amigo.

Shin só folha frio para os dois rapazes e volta a andar, foi salvo mais uma vez por causa que lembram que ele é irmão do Kent, acham que não consegue lutar sozinho. Vai reclamando até que no lanche encontra a chance de poder ficar sozinho com Heroine que estava querendo chegar mais perto da cantina para comprar alguma coisa e Shin pega na mão dela.

**Shin:** - Sua idiota se ficar deixando qualquer um passar na sua frente nunca vai chegar na frente do balcão.

**Heroine:** - Mas estão me empurrando para trás.

**Shin:** - Segura minha mão.

**Heroine:** - Hm.

Shin começa a fazer uma abertura pela multidão que estava lutando para chegar perto do balcão da cantina e empurra um espreme em outros até chegar no balcão para ser atendido.

- O meu pequenino o que vai querer hoje?

**Shin:** - Oi, o que você quer?

**Heroine:** - Um pão de melão, um pão yakisoba e um manju rosa.

**Shin:** - Tia é um pão de melão, um pão yakisoba, um sanduíche e um manju rosa.

- Ho, que pedido diferente hoje?

**Shin:** - Estou ajudando uma amiga.

- Hmm, sei uma amiga.

A senhora dá uma piscada de olho para o rapaz que estava com o rosto corado sabendo a insinuação da tia da cantina era uma garota que ele estava afim, e quando pega o pedido entrega o dinheiro para pagar e logo recebe o troco.

- Meu pequeno, boa sorte com a mocinha.

**Shin:** - Você...

Shin sai segurando Heroine pela mão para fora e ainda indo para o terraço sem lembrar que estava a levando junto na frente da porta.

**Heroine:** - Errrr…. Eu tenho que voltar. Toma pode estar me esperando.

**Shin:** - Desculpe, já que estamos aqui vamos comer e voltar depois seu irmão não vai morrer.

Shin senta num canto perto da porta e começa a comer o seu sanduíche e Heroine pega o pão de melão e começa a comer quieta.

**Shin:** - Ei, posso perguntar uma coisa?

**Heroine:** - Sim, o que seria?

**Shin:** - Você está saindo com o Ikki?

**Heroine:** - Não.

**Shin:** - Hum, então não está com ninguém. Eu vou proteger até que chegue o momento certo.

**Heroine:** - Obrigada.

Heroine pega o manju e divide no meio e entrega uma parte para o Shin até uns garotos estranhos chegam perto.

- Olha só o pivete de namorinho com uma garota.

- Hahaha, o pivete acha que pode ficar com uma garota linda só para ele.

**Shin:** - O que os babacas querem agora?

- Olha só Ryu, ele está querendo mostrar que é homem para a garota.

- Que bonitinho. Ei gatinha é melhor sair do lado deste fracote.

Shin vai para cima dos dois sem pensar que ele sofreia mais do que os dois, na mesma hora Heroine corre escadarias abaixo procurando seu Irmão e alguém estava correndo atras dela.

- Ei gatinha, eu e meu amigo dissemos para sair do lado do pivete e não fugir de nós.

Heroine corria olhando apavorada e reconhece Kent e sabia se corre-se para perto dele Toma estaria com ele, quando corre e começaria a chamar alguém a segura e Heroine fica apavorada achando que foi pega.

**Heroine:** - TOMA!, Kent.

Chorando de medo e quando olha para ver quem tinha a segurado era Toma achando que ela estava correndo para os braços de Kent. Heroine sorri aliviada e quando ele a solta para começar a falar um rapaz pega no ombro dela.

- Tem encontrei, vamos.

Toma segura no pulso do rapaz e tira no ombro de sua irmã e os outros ficam olhando.

**Toma:** - E melhor tirar suas patas dela. Se não vai pagar caro.

- Foi mal, achava que a garota era do pivete do Shin.

**Toma:** - Cai fora se não você vai se arrepender.

Toma solta o rapaz que sai correndo pelo corredor e volta olhando Heroine para ver se ela estava bem e ela estava com a sacola de lanche com o pão que havia pedido e pede para ficar com Mine e Sawa e Rika e o restante dos amigos pois iria aonde Shin estava.

Chegando no terraço vê que o garoto estava em desvantagem na luta e chegando lá ajuda a fazer os outros garotos saírem correndo a ponta pés na bunda. Antes de voltar para o grupo Toma faz Shin jurar.

**Toma:** - Shin, sabe que hoje você pois Heroine em grande perigo?

**Shin:** - Não tive culpa, eles que começaram.

**Toma:** - Não quero saber quem foi, por sorte nada aconteceu com ela hoje e outras vezes.

**Shin:** - Vai dizer que eu sou o culpado.

**Toma:** - O que Kent tem de responsabilidade falta em você.

**Shin:** - Não me compare com o Kent.

**Toma:** - Ok, agora me jure que vai cuidar melhor da segurança da Heroine se não o que faria com aqueles cara será nada comparado com você. E me deve pão de Yakisoba por um mês.

**Shin:** - Eu juro que não vou deixar Heroine nestas situações futuramente. Como assim tenho que comprar pão de yakisoba por um mês para você?

**Toma:** - Eu te ajudei e o mínimo que pode fazer.

Os dois voltam com alguns machucados no rosto rindo com o outro quando chegam perto do grupo, no final da escola Heroine diz que vai na biblioteca emprestar alguns livros para sua pesquisa.

_**Pov Ukyo**_

Ukyo estava na biblioteca lendo livros sobre fotografia e como trabalhar para ter fotos melhores e melhorando sua experiência com a arte que se apaixonou quando estava preparando para sair encontra Heroine no balcão registando os livros que iria levar para ler e quando o vê comprimento.

**Ukyo:** - Olá, estava pegando livros Heroine.

**Heroine:** - Olá, sim. Tenho um trabalho então já estou vendo agora.

**Ukyo:** - Cade seus irmãos, não vieram junto?

**Heroine:** - Não veio estou sozinha.

**Ukyo:** - Não é muito bom sair sozinha vou com você quando terminar.

**Heroine:** - Obrigada.

Os dois andam de volta para casa e conversam sobre vários assuntos os dois vem terem gostos parecidos e com tudo Ukyo não resistiu de tirar uma foto dela com a câmera e quando Heroine percebeu foi o flash da câmera e logo depois o rapaz sorrindo com a câmera na mão.

**Ukyo:** - Me desculpe, estava tão linda que não consegui me conter.

**Heroine:** - Ah, tudo bem.

Os dois continuam a andar e Ukyo pergunta se pode tirar mais fotos dela se não se importa-se Heroine diz que pode mas sente vergonha, ela pensa o que estava sentindo naquele momento ao lado dele era diferente de todos o que sentiu. Seria que esteira apaixonada.

* * *

_**Off Festa do chá.**_

**Na casa dois começaria um festa particular.**

**Rika: - Que a festa comece.**

**Mine: - Sawa anda logo, vai falando sobre o que sabe sobre os garotos?**

**Sawa: - Hoje daremos a honras para Heroine escolher quem ela quer saber primeiro.**

**Rika: - Ikki.**

**Mine: - Shin e Ikki.**

**Heroine: - Bem, eu quero saber sobre Ukyo.**

**Sawa só sorria pela novidade do gosto da sua nova amiga, e as outras surpresas.**


	8. Refazendo novas histórias

Começaria uma nova fofoca sobre a cada cinco do condomínio, hoje a casa teria seu primeiro donos, os jovens viam moveis caixas saindo dos caminhões de mudanças naquela manhã e uma van com pessoas que estava todos destinados a deixar o local organizados para os novos donos, quando estava anoitecendo o grupo se reúne na praça para falar o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo na casa cinco. Já não havia caminhão de mudança nem a van, só um homem parado na frente da porta de entrada olhando para o relógio como estive-se esperando alguém, passado dez minutos dois carros param na frente da casa e no primeiro carro saem um casal elegante e chegando perto do homem que estava os esperando e entrega a chave da casa para os novos donos e segue para o segundo carro e abre a porta do passageiro saindo uma moça de estatura media e cabelos compridos negros e junto uma copia menor dela e seguindo para onde o casal estava parado olhando a residência, o Homem depois de abrir a porta do carro para as garotas entra na porta da frente e vai embora.

Os dez jovens fica surpresos ao verem os novos vizinhos que pareciam estranhos no modo que chegaram.

**Ikki:** - Que garota linda, ela será minha esposa.

**Shin: **- Pare de sonhar idiota.

**Ikki:** - Olha quem diz.

**Shin: - **Já vi o que queria, vou para casa.

**Kent: ** - Eu também.

**Ikki:** - Ken, já está desistindo de lutar contra a atenção da nova garota? Shin já era de se esperar, ele é um medroso.

**Sawa:** - Ikki, pelo modo que disse, deixou bem claro que não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto dela. Ah, mais uma coisa, boa sorte.

**Ikki: **- Sawa? não fale assim eu preciso de sua ajuda.

**Sawa:** - Não precisa, como falou com tanta certeza. Vou com os meus irmãos.

Sawa corre um pouco para alcançar os seus irmãos que haviam saindo para ir para casa e logo Mine e Rika.

**Rika:** - Bem acho que também vou como Shin disse, já vi o que queria. Boa noite.

**Mine: **- Eu também, espere Rika.

**Toma:** - Bem Ikki, boa sorte.

Toma, Heroine e Orion saem por ultimo do grupo, deixando Ikki com seu irmão Ukyo que pega pela gola da camisa bravo.

**Ukyo:** - Vamos já falou besteira de mais por hoje.

**Ikki:** - Eu não fiz nada, só disse o que meu coração disse.

**Ukyo: **- Parece que foi sua cabeça oca que disse, agora vamos para casa também.

Ukyo arrastando o irmão até sua casa e os novos donos não perceberam muito o grupo de jovens, já que as garotas teriam um dia longo manhã de manhã.

* * *

_**Off Medo dos novos vizinhos.**_

**No quarto da mais velha, as duas garotas ficam conversando antes de se preparam para dormir.**

**Ártemis: - Ei, viu aquele grupo de pessoas no parque.**

**Alice: - Sim, eu vi estavam nos olhando, o que tinha de estranho?**

**Ártemis: - Eu não sei, mas mamãe e papai não falaram nada sobre eles.**

**Alice: - Acho que os ignoraram, estava mais preocupado com o ambiente do lar do que com os observadores.**

**Ártemis: - É! Mas amanhã é o dia.**

**Alice: - Não precisa ficar nervosa, vai dar tudo certo.**


End file.
